thebestpmfandomcom-20200215-history
Aimz ICR
Also known as: Amy Parker A fellow Twitter user who contacted PM Wheatley. Twitter Mentions *[https://twitter.com/#!/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] *hug* Losing a good friend is hard. Let me know when the funeral is. I saw Lady Di's funeral, I want to pay my respects here too. (7/2/12) *[https://twitter.com/#!/Aimz_ICR @'Aimz_ICR'] Thanks for that, Amy. Sure he appreciates it, wherever he is- means a lot to me as well. Funeral was yesterday morning- beautiful. (10/2/12) *‏Oh dear. I sense imminent powersplosion from [https://twitter.com/#!/thebestpm @'thebestpm'] (30/4/12) *[https://twitter.com/#!/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Can you make herb-boxes for the windows? Or maybe plant something on the roof? (30/4/12) *((This is scary this is very scary)) [https://twitter.com/#!/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] *[https://twitter.com/#!/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Because sometimes talking to a mirror just doesn't cut it. (3/5/12) *[https://twitter.com/#!/Aimz_ICR @'Aimz_ICR'] Exactly! Got it in a nutshell. Course, with most of my Cabinet, might as well be talking 2 myself anyway. Antisocial, is the word. (3/5/12) *[https://twitter.com/#!/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Talking to yourself is the best way to have an intelligent conversation, as my grandmother used to say. (3/5/12) *[https://twitter.com/#!/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Power can be pretty attractive though. Play your cards right, you'll find the right girl for you :) (6/5/12) *You can't tell me [https://twitter.com/#!/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] isn't adorable. I will never believe that. <3 (20/5/12) *[https://twitter.com/#%21/Aimz_ICR @'Aimz_ICR'] If there isn't art of [https://twitter.com/#%21/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] in Union Jack makeup on my tumblrdash by the time I wake up, I will be disappointed in the Portal fandom :P (3/6/12) *Proper midsummer scorcher. Might even have to risk taking jacket off. [https://twitter.com/#%21/search/%23livingdangerously #'livingdangerously'] (15/6/12) *[https://twitter.com/#%21/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Don't stop at the jacket, sir! Pfft sorry. That might be a tad on the harassment side. Sorry. (15/6/12) *[https://twitter.com/#%21/Aimz_ICR @'Aimz_ICR'] Haha, steady, Parker- not sure House of Commons is prepared 4 topless PM. The shorts are causing enough raised eyebrows as it is. (15/6/12) *Oh geeze. Run. [https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] (18/6/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] I dunno, they seem to have the whole 'slow and ponderous' thing down pat, for the most part. And the turtles do too. (26/6/12) *I can agree with [https://twitter.com/theBestPM @'theBestPM'] in the comments re the Tube. I think I was the only one giggling about the Cockfosters line. [https://twitter.com/search/?src=hash&q=%23BritsAreStoic #'BritsAreStoic '](16/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Hopefully your body will be discovered right away, not left for a week on the Tube. (16/9/12) *Oh no. [https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] (16/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] You had us all worried there! Is everything okay? Did you meet mister mysterious? (And did you sleep well?) (16/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] OH NO (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Calm down, sir! Tell us what's wrong! (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Hugs? (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Lock the door, stuff a towel along the bottom of the door (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Oh dear. (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Oooh damn. Damn the Press. (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Don't they follow your twitter? Can't you tell them it was a misunderstanding (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/Aimz_ICR @'Aimz_ICR'] Oh right, that'd go down a storm. 'Don't worry everyone, she's NOT an unidentified woman, I just can't tell you who she is.' (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] wait what (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/Aimz_ICR @'Aimz_ICR'] Alright, she may have been exaggerating on the whole 'dying' front, but I for one am not exactly keen on finding out, either way.(17/9/12) *RIP [https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] locked in bathroom (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] If only you could go incognito to some pub, have a pint, and wait for it all to blow over... (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] And you won't die of thirst as long as the taps keep working. (17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] GO BACK TO THE BATHROOM NOW.(17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] That could be worse.(17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Oh sweetie.(17/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] At least you're not Kate...? [https://twitter.com/search/?src=hash&q=%23BrightSide #'BrightSide'] [https://twitter.com/search/?src=hash&q=%23Maybe #'Maybe']?(19/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Could you invent some kind of counter-scandal?(19/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Dawwww!(19/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Get a cab, you'll be fine. (21/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Sounds like t's going to be one of /those/ days. Bet you they'll forget the keys to the gate next. (21/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (21/9/12) *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO [https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (21/9/12) *RT [https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] She had the reflexes of a prawn. // I am using this as a compliment from now on. (21/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Just remember to log out when you're done. (21/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] That radiologist is never getting his iPhone back XD (21/9/12) *Does anyone else get the feeling that She's trying to kill Wheatley? Anyone? [https://twitter.com/thebestpm @'thebestpm'] [https://twitter.com/search/?src=hash&q=%23metaknowledge #'metaknowledge'] (21/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/lieutfaber @'lieutfaber'] yes it does XD [https://twitter.com/sarcastickatt @'sarcastickatt'] [https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] (23/9/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Doesn't matter what She thinks. Just make sure Michelle is okay with her promotion! (24/9/12) *Right, what’re you trying to say, Parker? Because obviously she’s ‘okay’ with it, it’s the chance of a lifetime. No-brainer, really, there. (24/9/12) *Did... did I just get told off by [https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM']? D: (24/9/12) *Off to Model UN tomorrow to do whatever a delegate does (spin a web any size? Haha but I'm seriously a bit freaking terrified) (From RabidFlamingo 5/10/12) *[https://twitter.com/RabidFlamingo @'RabidFlamingo'] Just calmly walk on the ceiling. Or do whatever [https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] does. You'll be fine. (5/10/12) *[https://twitter.com/Aimz_ICR @'Aimz_ICR'] [https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] ...be right back I'm going to find a Sudokube (From RabidFlamingo 5/10/12) *[https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM'] Oh, bless your oversized cotton socks. <3 (11/10/12) *As an Australian I am proud to say... The only Prime Minister I care about is [https://twitter.com/thebestPM @'thebestPM']. [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23Zing&src=hash #'Zing'] [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23SickFires&src=hash #'SickFires'] (12/10/12) Category:Twitterers